


[Podfic of] #blessed

by exmanhater



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shane is a demon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Of course Shane would rather not work; he’d like it to be like the good old days, and who wouldn’t? But a demon’s gotta eat, and he can’t even get a discount on his rent because it turns out it’s a lot harder to influence faceless companies with ominous dreams. Ergo: gainful employment at Buzzfeed.





	[Podfic of] #blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#blessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146619) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2CL7vW5) [26.7 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2GQE6Ov) [28.5 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 55:08

**Streaming:**  



End file.
